


Wedding Day

by phene_thyla_mine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jim-centric, M/M, This can be read as Jim being in love with either Spock or Uhura -- reader's choice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phene_thyla_mine/pseuds/phene_thyla_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura are getting married and Jim couldn't be happier for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

They were always radiant, but today Spock and Uhura’s joy was almost physically tangible. Jim stood at Spock’s side, his best man, and felt a wave of delight wash over him at their euphoria. He had witnessed them go through so much together and they’d stood strong – their love only intensifying and strengthening, just as carbon under pressure will form diamond.

At evening’s end, McCoy found him drinking his sorrows away alone at the bar. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulders, and mused softly in consolation, “You know you truly love someone when their happiness outweighs your pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Just a drabble about Jim and unrequited love. Who Jim is in love with is meant to be ambiguous though I think it works for either character. Not sure how to tag this (should I leave the Spock/Nyota Uhura tag even though they're not the focus?), but I did my best to give readers a general idea of the content. Tips and criticism are welcome.


End file.
